


Kenzi's 21st Birthday Drabbles

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by GIFs, Meg!Sam - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: A series of drabbles based on gif submissions from Tumblr, written for my birthday. Each chapter has the pairing in the title, necessary warnings in the description, and the corresponding gif included in the body. Many of these gifs are very NSFW. This is your only warning.





	1. Sam x Ruby (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

She’s so goddamn tiny.

She only looks small like this- sigils on the collar and cuffs keeping her demon abilities in check, spread wide and trussed up for Sam’s use. He loves how soft she is when her pussy is stuffed full of his cock, breasts bouncing with every thrust of his hips. She can’t seem to close her mouth, but Sam doesn’t care. He loves hearing all the sounds he can pull from her pretty lips.

“Cum for me, Ruby,” he coos, leaning in to bite at the junction of her neck, just hard enough to break the skin. “Cum for your King.”

When she shakes apart beneath him, she’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen in a very long time.


	2. McDart (NSFW) for @nihilvanum

Having a third man living in the house is not as bad as Danny thought it would be.

Freddie is a great dude- not to mention nice to look at- and an equally great house guest. He contributes to cooking meals, cleans up after himself, and- unlike some people who will not be named- doesn’t leave his towels on the bathroom floor (if all those years in the Navy didn’t break Steve of that, nothing can). Plus, he cooks like a pro and Grace likes him. What more can Danny ask for?

Maybe for Freddie to _put on some clothes_.

Danny doesn’t complain too much, though. It’s not like Freddie walks around naked all the time. It’s mostly just mornings, after showers, and when he’s swimming, unless Grace is around. He’s always very careful to be dressed when Grace is around. Danny also can’t complain because he likes looking.

He likes looking a lot.

So when he wakes up one morning to find both Freddie and Steve rising out of the ocean like Greek gods, including complete and total nudity, he knows he’s screwed.

* * *

 

Danny’s discovered another, much more minor, downside to Freddy: he doesn’t _close the damn door_ when he’s jerking off. Now, Danny doesn’t mind too much- it’s quite the sight, really- but it’s concerning. What if Grace were to show up randomly? Or Rachel? Or anyone who’s not Danny or Steve? That could cause problems.

When he passes by Freddie’s room and finds both Freddie and, once again, Steve jerking off, he decides maybe it’s not such a bad thing.

“Now, there’s a view,” he says, leaning in the doorway.

Freddie is stretched out on his belly on the bed, miles of gorgeous muscle flexing and releasing with every roll of his hips to grind one of the biggest cocks Danny’s ever seen against the bedspread. Steve is sitting by the door, naked body slouched down in the chair. As soon as Danny speaks, the dark-haired man groans and spills all over his belly.

“Fuck, Danny,” Freddie gasps. His eyes are wide, but he doesn’t stop moving.

“Want a hand there, babe?” Danny asks, one hand unbuttoning his shirt as the other slides through Steve’s hair.

The younger SEAL moans, hips stuttering. “Please.”

“Come on, Steve. Let’s repay Freddie for being such a good guest.”

Steve shoots to his feet, far too coordinated for a man who just had what looked like a damn good orgasm, and follows Danny to the bed. They climb up on either side of Freddie, who allows himself to be manhandled onto his back, and God, he’s gorgeous. Between him and Steve, Danny doesn’t know where to look.

He decides to focus on Freddie, though, seeing as Steve’s already had his fun. Freddie, on the other hand, is hard enough to hammer nails with and it looks like he’s been that way for a while.

“Fuck, were you waiting for me?” Danny asks, letting one hand drift over firm pecs to a perfectly formed nipple. “Did you want me to see you cum?”

Freddie nods, arching up as Steve’s hands join Danny’s in exploring the younger man’s body. “Wanted you to watch.”

“Do you like being watched? Is that why you invited Steve?”

The man’s cheeks are pink and it’s adorable, but also hot as hell.

“Well,” Danny purrs, sitting back to strip off his own clothes. “Watching is nice and we can do that another time. But I’m a little more hands on. Right, Steve?”

“Right,” Steve agrees half a second before he latches onto Freddie’s nipple.

Danny grins at Freddie’s cry of pleasure and curls his hand around the man’s cock, keeping his touch light enough that Freddie can’t get any real pleasure from it.

“Gonna take good care of you, babe,” Danny promises. “And later, when we’re feeling up to it again, you can repay the favor.”

He tightens his grip for one, two strokes, and Freddie spills in long, messy streaks all over his own belly and Danny’s hand.


	3. McDanno for @nihilvanum

“Why do you do this? Why?” Danny’s in danger of hitting the dashboard, he’s moving his hands so much.

“Look, I just want you to be happy, Danny,” Steve says as honestly as he can, keeping his tone low and smooth so he doesn’t agitate his friend more. “That’s all.”

Danny looks a little stunned by that. “That’s all?”

“Yes, Danny. That’s all.”  _Don’t ask for more, don’t ask for more-_

“That’s not all. Spit it out, Steve.”

_Goddammit._

“Danny-”

“I swear to God, Steven, if you don’t tell me what it is right now, I will-”

“ _I love you_. Okay? Are you satisfied? I love you.”

He’s never heard Danny silent. In all their years together, he’s never seen that look on Danny’s face, either.

“You… you love me?”

Steve forces his dry throat to swallow. “Yes. I love you.”

“And you choose now to tell me?!”

 _Oh my-_  “You were  _literally_  threatening me just ten seconds ago if I didn’t tell you and now you’re upset that I did?”

“No, I’m not upset, I just- pull the car over.”

“What? Why? We’re supposed to be interviewing witnesses.”

“Pull the goddamn car over, Steven.”

He does.

As soon as the car is in park, Danny unbuckles and practically crawls into Steve’s lap. Before Steve can say anything, Danny’s dragging him down into a bruising kiss.

“You,” Danny gasps when they come up for air, mouths barely breaking apart. “You are so fucking frustrating, babe.”

“Damn, even kissing can’t shut you up,” Steve chuckles.

“That isn’t gonna stop you from trying, is it?”

“Oh, of course not.”

He’s gonna spend the rest of his life trying if he has anything to say about it.


	4. Sam x Reader for @manawhaat

“Please? For me?”

_Goddammit, Sammy._

You glare, doing your best to resist the purely pitiful expression he’s wearing. He looks like a fucking kicked puppy, but twice as cute, and he knows it.

“Fine!” you shout, throwing your hands in the air. “I’ll do the stupid marathon with you.”

* * *

“Why the fuck did I ever agree to this?” you grumble through desperate inhales. You’re bent over with your hands on your knees, while Sam is running in place a few feet away.

“Because you love me and it’ll be good for you,” he says, reaching over to grab your hand. “Come on, we’ll take things slower. Walk for a bit, jog, walk, that sort of thing. Gotta build your endurance.”

“I hate you,” you mutter, allowing him to tug you along.

“Love you, too.”

* * *

Between the endorphins, the cool water Dean just dumped on your head, and the screaming of the spectators, you’re pretty sure you’ve never felt better. Sam sweeps you into his arms, just as wet as you are (thanks, Dean), and spins you around.

“You did it,” he says into your hair. “I told you that you could.”

You grin wildly, arms tight around his neck. “When’s the next one?”


	5. Dean x Reader for @manawhaat

“Where are you going?”

You sigh, tossing your bag into the trunk of your car. “Nowhere.”

“I’m not stupid. Where are you going?”

“Away, Dean.”

“Away?” There’s a little break in his voice, but it feels like a fucking bullet in your heart.

You can’t look at him. If you look, you won’t be able to go.

“Look, Dean, it’s been good, but I can’t… I can’t stay here.”

“So, what, that’s it? Years of friendship, three months of dating, and suddenly you’re just… done?” he grabs your shoulder, yanking you around to face him. “What the hell?”

You pull away from him and slam the trunk. “I’m a mess, Dean. You know this. And I don’t do long-term.” That’s a lie. There’s nothing you want more than to throw yourself into his arms and stay forever, but you won’t. “You deserve to be with someone better than me, okay?”

He tugs you around to look at him again, green eyes pleaded. “What if I don’t want to, huh? What if I don’t want someone ‘better than you’? What if I don’t think there’s anyone better than you?”

“Dean-”

“Look me in the eyes, Y/N, and tell me this is what you want, and I’ll let you go. I’ll delete your number, we never have to see each other again.”

You can’t. Your mouth opens, but the words won’t come, and suddenly there are tears on your cheeks. Dean hugs your close, surrounds you with his warm strength.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “Whatever it is, whatever you’re dealing with, we’ll figure it out. Okay? We’ll figure it out together.”


	6. Sam & Dean for @manawhaat

Dean watches in trepidation as Sam approaches the trembling stray dog. “Idiot’s gonna get himself bit,” he growls, fists clenched at his side. “Stupid.”

But the dog, despite looking, in Dean’s opinion, very vicious and angry, isn’t biting. Instead, it’s sniffing Sam’s outstretched palm, tail working up to a slow wag.

“Hi,” Sam is saying quietly, making himself as non-threatening as possible. “Hey, friend. What’re you doing way out here?”

Within minutes, Sam has worked some kind of magic and is wrapping the much happier dog in a towel from the car. When he lifts it against his chest, it does it’s best to lick his face. He just laughs and tilts his chin out of the way.

“Are you serious?” Dean sighs, following his brother back to the car.

“We can’t leave him out here, Dean!” Sam calls back.

Dean grumbles something about “stubborn idiot” and “if it pukes in the backseat”, but Sam just laughs- a real, genuine laugh, for the first time in far too long- and Dean’s can’t say no.


	7. Rowena x Reader for @manawhaat

The expression on her face when she does magic is more than enough to make your thighs clench together in longing.

Rowena is bent over a huge book, casting what looks like a protection charm over several items of your clothing. She hates you hunting, especially when she can provide you with a good life herself, but she’s admitted that she could never take something you love so much away from you. She can, however, make it less likely that you get hurt.

She finishes the charm and looks up with a deep breath, dark green eyes spotting you watching from the bathroom doorway almost immediately.

“Hello, love,” Rowena sighs, sinking into a nearby chair and beckoning to you.

You drop your towel to the floor, leaving you bare to her appreciative gaze, and happily straddle her lap. Her dress is soft against your inner thighs.

Rowena curls her arms around your waist, mouthing softly at your breasts where they’re presented for her. “Have a good shower?” she asks, one hand sliding down to grip your ass.

“You know I did. Come on, take me to bed. I need to thank you properly for putting that charm on my stuff.”

Her smile is soft, reserved for only you. “I don’t know, I rather like you right here. Perhaps you can give me your thanks by being my pet for a little while?”

You moan softly, pushing into the teeth that pluck at one nipple. You love when her kinkier side comes out to play. “Yeah, that works, too.”


	8. McDanno (NSFW) for @books-and-icecream

“Fuckin’- don’t ever do that to me again,” Steve growls, rolling his hips to get as deep as he can in Danny.

“So you’re allowed to jump off balconies, but if I get thrown it’s the end of the world?”

“You’re talking too much.” Steve presses his mouth to Danny’s jaw, weaving their fingers together. “You scared me so bad, Danny.”

“‘M sorry, babe. How about we both promise to be more careful in the future?” Danny’s thumb strokes Steve’s, his hips working to meet each thrust.

“Yeah, yeah…” Steve hides his face in Danny’s neck, reaching that edge way too fast. “Of course.”

* * *

 

“I’m gonna hold you to that promise, you know.”

Danny’s tucked up under Steve’s chin, strong arms looped around the man’s waist.

Steve snickers. “Nah, sex promises don’t count.”


	9. McDanno for @books-and-icecream

Danny is shivering beneath the blankets piled over him. The room is dark besides the light from the TV, which makes the blonde man look paler than he already is.

Steve crouches beside the couch and presses a hand to Danny’s forehead before moving it down to his cheek. “I think your fever’s gone down a little,” he says, pulling his own blanket tighter around his shoulders. He sniffles, nose a little raw from wiping it a million times.

“How can you tell?” Danny asks without opening his eyes. “You’re feeling pretty warm yourself.”

“You should take some more ibuprofen, drink some more water.” Steve moves to fetch said items from the kitchen, but Danny’s hand on his wrist stops him.

“Babe, you’re never going to get better if you don’t rest, too,” Danny croaks. He tugs lightly. “Come lie down with me for a while.”

“But-”

“Please?”

Steve can’t resist that face. He nudges Danny over on the couch and stretches out beside him. It’s a tight fit, but they press their bodies together and share the blankets, and make it work. Somewhere between one breath and the next, Steve falls asleep.


	10. McDanno for @books-and-icecream

Steve hears it before he sees it- the high pitched giggle is unmistakably female, accompanied by the lower rumble of what’s definitely his partner’s voice. Sure enough, when he rounds the corner and looks out across the beach to where the models are milling about, there’s a beautiful woman hanging on Danny’s should. He’s showing her something on his phone, but Steve can see from here that she’s not paying attention to that at all.

He can’t blame her, to be honest- he knows how hard it is to resist Danny- but there’s no need to be touching him like that.

Steve stalks- yes, he will admit, sometimes he does that- across the sand and loops an arm around Danny’s waist, reeling his lover in for a kiss. Danny makes a surprised sound, but doesn’t fight and instead throws his own arm over Steve’s shoulders.

“Hey, babe,” Danny says when Steve lets him go, but Steve barely hears it. He’s too busy staring down the model, who’s blushing deeply and backing away like she’s been burned. “What was that about.”

“Just wanted to kiss you,” Steve says smoothly, giving the girl his best “Hands off what’s mine” expression. She almost runs back to the other models.


	11. Kono x Reader for @books-and-icecream

You’re woken by a soft hand sliding under your shirt and over your belly, accompanied by equally soft lips on your jaw.

“Mmm, good morning,” you yawn, rolling so you can see your girlfriend.

Kono’s hair is a bit of a mess, but it’s a sexy mess you want to get your hands into. “Morning.” She kisses your cheek, fingers digging a little into your side.

You jerk with a little squeal. “Hey!”

“Oooh, ticklish, are we?” she teases, knowing full well the answer is a resounding yes. She starts really getting in there, making your writhe underneath her on the bed.

“Kono!” you shriek, unable to stop your giggle of the grin on your face. She’s relentless, right up until you open your eyes and meet hers. You can’t resist kissing that perfect mouth.

She makes a face when you pull back. “Ew. Morning breath.”

You roll your eyes and smack her arm.


	12. Rowena x Reader (NSFW) for @books-and-icecream

“I  _do_  have some experience with this,” Rowena says with a quiet laugh.

“Yeah?” you tease.

Her hands pet down your sides and then back up, slipping under your tank top as they go. “Would you like a demonstration, my darling?”

“Mmm, yes, please.”

Rowena grins, fingers working their way under your bra as her lips catch yours in a sweet kiss. The smooth skin of her palms over your nipples is enough to draw a moan from your throat. One hand escapes your bra, though, and travels back down your body to cup your mound.

“Don’t worry,” she murmurs into your mouth. “I can make you feel things you’ll never feel with anyone else.”


	13. Sam x Reader (NSFW) for @manawhaat

You clench your thighs together, feeling the sudden gush of wetness at the sight of Sam stroking himself through his jeans.

The younger Winchester is leaning against the bathroom counter, legs spread wide and hard cock clearly visible through his pants. He smirks when he sees you in the doorway, staring openly at his bulge.

“Hey, baby girl,” he coos, crooking a finger at you.

It’s like an invisible string pulls you across the small room and into arms. He kisses your, mouth dominating and claiming yours, and lifts you up to set your knees on the counter. Strong hands grope your ass through your leggings, only making your pussy drip more. You’re pretty sure he can already feel the wetness seeping through.

“So ready for me already,” Sam growls, low in your ear. “How attached to these leggings are you?”

“I need new ones,” you reply.

That’s all the encouragement he needs to rip the fabric, baring your lace-covered ass to him. He pushes those aside- last time he ripped a pair of your lace panties, you made him sleep on the floor for a week- and his fingers delve between your slick folds.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you’re not gonna be able to walk straight,” he tells you.

“Promises, promises.”


	14. Kono x Reader for @books-and-icecream

Kono can feel the change in the water before the siren starts.

“What’s that?” Danny asks, sitting a little awkwardly on his board.

“Tsunami!” she shouts, loud enough for anyone else who doesn’t recognize the sound to hear and understand her. She’s already on the move, paddling back toward land and her phone. She catches it just before the last ring, nodding along to Steve’s instructions as she and Danny begin helping the lifeguards herd people off the beach.

* * *

 

The sirens are ear-splitting as Kono races through empty streets, headed for the higher ground where, with luck, you already are. You’re not answering your phone- not uncommon during working hours, but that doesn’t make Kono feel any better- and none of the Five-0 team have seen you yet. Kono wants nothing more than to hunt you down and find somewhere safe to ride this out, but she has a job to do and the lives of the many have to outweigh the one right now.

She feels sick just thinking about it.


	15. Kono x Reader for @books-and-icecream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous drabble

“Y/N!”

You whirl, eyes scanning the room for the source of the familiar voice, but she’s already pulling your in for a bruising kiss.

“Fuck, babe,” you gasp when Kono lets you up for air. “Everything okay?”

“There was the tsunami and I couldn’t find you and you weren’t answering your phone and I just-” she kisses you again.

You loop your arms around your girlfriend’s waist, holding her slim frame close. She hides her face in your neck. “Hey. It’s okay, I’m here. I’m sorry, I got so caught up in all the crazy, I left my phone down in the lab. I should’ve found another phone and called you.”

“I was so scared.” The already quiet words are muffled against your skin.

You kiss the side of her head. “I’m sorry, Kono. Come on, let’s get things sorted out here and then we can go home, okay?”

“Not much to go home to,” she sighs.

“Then we’ll find a hotel for the night and get things sorted in the morning when we’re both feeling better. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”


	16. Wincest for @books-and-icecream

Dean’s glad he picked the right bus stop.

Sam’s body is warm and solid beneath his own, and he wants to memorize these sensations. The press of candy-pink lips to his, the sharp pinch of fingernails digging into his shoulders, the slow grind of their slowly-softening cocks pressed together between their bellies

“Come with me,” Sam breathes, hazel eyes almost glowing in the moonlight.

“I just did,” Dean teases, bumping their noses together like he doesn’t already know exactly what Sam is asking.

“No, come with me to California.”

“Sam…”

“Dean, please. We could get a place. You could be a- a mechanic or something. No one would know we were brothers. It would be perfect.” God, the puppy dog eyes are out in full force. Combine that with the way Dean’s heart is breaking and this is going to be the hardest thing he’s ever done.

“No, Sam.”

When Sam gets out of the Impala minutes later, a part of Dean wishes he hadn’t picked the right bus stop.


	17. Wincestiel (NSFW) for @books-and-icecream

All it takes is a look.

Sam swallows hard, the bolt of arousal almost enough to take him to his knees. Dean looks just as unsteady and Cas reaches a hand out to both of them.

“Are you going to be good for me tonight?” he asks, the growl of his voice making Sam shiver.

Dean whines softly.

“Use your words.” It’s an order, not a suggestion.

“Yes, sir,” Sam manages. Dean echoes him.

“Good. I’m going to check the warding. When I am finished, I want to naked and on all fours on the bed. Understood?”

Another chorus of “yes sir”s and Cas turns away. The boys quickly obey his instructions, careful to fold each clothing item neatly. When Cas returns to the bed, they’re side-by-side in the desired position.

“Such pretty pets. We’re going to have so much fun tonight.”


	18. Sam x Ruby (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

He could kill her.

It would be so easy- teeth at her throat, drain her dry. She would let him, too. He knows she would. She knows he knows. But he won’t do it.

Not yet.

Instead, he grips her thighs tight enough to bruise and whispers filth in her ear, uses he body like the tool it is. Nothing more than a vessel for a demon and a womb for his children.

His thumbs dig in above her hip bones and she can see herself, belly swollen with his babies. Babies he will bring up in this palace, to be worshiped by his armies the way they worship the Boy King.

As long as she has a purpose, he won’t kill her.


	19. Castiel x Claire (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

They shouldn’t be doing this- he’s wearing her father’s body, for God’s sake- but she can’t stop. She doesn’t want to stop.

“Cas, please.”

Two thick fingers stretch her open, stroking her sweet spots, but that’s nothing compared to the heat of his mouth on her clit.

“Cum for me, Claire,” he growls, teeth gently grazing over her folds before he strokes her with the flat of his tongue. “I want to see you.”

She is more than happy to obey, closing blue eyes tight as the angel guides her over the edge.


	20. Dean x Reader (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

“ _Alpha_.”

Dean chuckles, the sound low and primal in your ear. “Yeah, sweetheart? You like that?”

Like that.  _Like that_. Understatement of the goddamn century. The feeling of his thick cock filling you, the beginnings of his knot catching on your entrance with every thrust, is the best thing you’ve ever experienced.

“Should see yourself, Omega. Spreading your legs for me right here on the hood of my car, out in the open where anyone could see you. What if someone walked out of that bar right now? Saw you taking my cock like the little slut you are?”

You dig your fingernails into his bare shoulders and moan, unable to do anything more than hang on for the ride.


	21. Sam x Claire (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

Rough was never a word Claire thought she would be using to describe Sam Winchester- at least, not in this way.

Sam is the puppy dog. He’s soft flannels and big eyes and sweet dimples and hugs that make you feel like not even God himself could harm you. Sure, he’s also guns and knives and calluses and bloody jeans, but despite all that he’s gentle.

Or she thought he was.

Here, like this, he’s anything but. His huge body looms over her, hands lifting her into a brutal kiss before he jumps suddenly to dig his teeth into her breast and holy shit, she might explode from arousal before they even get to the really good stuff.

Then again, what a way to go.


	22. McDanno (NSFW)

“Danny,” Steve sighs, letting his head fall back against the couch.

Two weeks. It’s been two goddamn weeks since he last saw-touched-kissed his lover and Steve is dying.  _Dy-ing_. The dildo in his ass, pressed right up against his prostate, helps but not the way Danny’s cock would.

“Fuck.” Steve twists his wrist a little on the upstroke and has to bite his lip to keep from cumming right then.

“Fuck indeed.”

His eyes snap open with a gasp and Danny chuckles.

“Did I finally manage to sneak on up on the SuperSEAL?” he teases, dropping his bags by the couch and moving to sit beside Steve.

“Danny,” is all Steve can get out, all thought gone the moment Danny replaces Steve’s hands with his own. Slow stroke on his cock, a gentle press to the base of the dildo, and Steve is reduced to whimpers.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Danny murmurs, lips brushing under Steve’s jaw. “I’m here, babe. Let it go.”


	23. Sam x Jack x Dean (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

“Yeah,” Dean growls, the sound barely even a word. “Give it to him, Sammy.”

Jack cries out as Sam tilts his hips and rubs his cock right over the boy’s sweet spot. Dean grins, wicked and hungry, and his hand moves faster on his cock.

“You like that, baby? Like having Sam’s big, fat cock in your little bitty hole?” God, what is it about these two that gets him talking dirty? “Almost too big, huh?” Jack whimpers, hiding his flushed face in his arms. “Yeah, you like it. Wonder how much more you could take. Maybe we should find some toys to stretch you wide, leave you gaping for weeks after. How does that sound?”

“Please,” Jack gasps, muffled against his own skin.

“What if you fucked you at the same time?” Sam offers, sharing a smoldering look with Dean. “Stretched this pretty hole open around two cocks?”

Jack wails and spills untouched onto the sheets.


	24. Sam x Jack (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

Jack loves how much bigger Sam is.

Sam is huge. One hand alone can almost completely engulf Jack’s cock. And the  _strength_  behind those hands. When he pushes Jack around, even in the most innocent of situations, it’s enough to get the Nephilim more than a little turned on. In short, Jack  _really_ likes being manhandled.

Right now, for instance. Sam’s hands have Jack pinned to the wall, keeping him still as the hunter takes Jack’s cock all the way to the base.

“Sam,” Jack breathes, digging his fingers into his lover’s hair.

“Stay still for me, sweetheart,” Sam purrs.

Jack couldn’t go anywhere if he wanted to and he definitely doesn’t want to.


	25. Dean x John (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

Dean’s boxers are probably too stretched out to salvage, but he doesn’t care. How can he, when John’s huge hand is jerking him through the fabric in long, slow strokes?

“Dad,” he breathes, bracing his hands on the edge of the flimsy motel table. The wood is digging into his ass, grounding him a little. “Dad, please.”

“Yeah? You like that?” John grins up at Dean, leaning in to mouth at the boy’s cock. “Gonna cum for me?”

“Uh-huh.” Dean stares as John’s hand moves faster on his cock. “Dad, Dad, Daddy- fuck!”

He jerks when John lets go of his cock and gives his balls a sharp smack, effectively yanking him back from the edge. Dean’s legs buckle and he sinks to the ground with a whine.

“Not yet.” John’s smile is almost evil. He kisses Dean softly. “Get dressed. We’ve got some bones to burn.”


	26. Rowena x Reader for @books-and-icecream

Silk pajamas slide smooth over your skin, cool and a little exotic. You’re not used to this kind of treatment and you feel a little out of place, but you’re not going to complain. It makes Rowena happy to spoil you like this- and spoil you she does. Between fancy hotels, high-end dining, designer clothes, and luxury spas, this week is one you will remember forever.

“Soon we will be wed,” Rowena murmurs, nose bumping against yours, “and you will be queen.”

“I will, huh?” You smile, using your arm around her waist to pull her petite body closer. She feels amazing, even through two layers of silk. You could stay right here in this moment forever. “What kingdom will I rule over?”

One perfectly manicured hand cradles your cheek. “My heart.”


	27. Kono x Reader for @tari-aldarion

Her lips are warm and soft against yours, tasting a little of the cherry chapstick she put on earlier. You hum quietly into the kiss, arms wrapped completely around her skinny frame.

“You gonna go swimming with Steve in the morning?” you ask, remember one his parting comments from when the two of your left the Palace a few hours ago.

“Yeah, probably,” she replies. Her nose bumps against your cheek, her breath warm. “Wanna come with us?”

“Nah, you guys go have fun. I’ll hold down the fort here. Who knows, maybe I’ll finally get around to doing the laundry.”

Kono grins against your mouth. “Maybe if you’re feeling really ambitious, you can mow the lawn, too.”

“Or I can just pay Nahele to do it again.”

God, her laugh. You could live forever in the sound.


	28. Kono x Reader for @books-and-icecream

“So…”

Kono looks up to see Steve leaning against the door frame, huge body blocking anyone from even thinking about entering her office.

“Yes, Steve?” she says as innocently as she can, even though she’s pretty sure she knows what he wants.

“Is she cute?”

Kono blushes, ducking her head. “Yeah, she’s cute.”

Steve chuckles. “Judging by the grin you’ve been sporting all day, she’s more than just cute.”

“Hey!” she tosses a paperclip at him. “Hands off, she’s mine.”

His smile is full of more fondness than anything else. “Good. I hope she stays yours. What’s her name?”

Kono can’t help the fluttering in her heart at the thought of you. “Y/N.”


	29. Sam for @laughing-at-the-darkness

He looks ridiculous.

Dean can’t help snickering as he watches his brother swipe an iron poker through the ghost, braids bouncing. He’s using his body to shield the little girl who’s responsible for said braids.

“Dean burn it!” Sam shouts, yanking the older Winchester from his thoughts.

He’s quick to obey, flicking the lighter open and dropping it on the lighter fluid and salt coated locket in the kitchen sink. The ghost vanishes with a shriek and a burst of flames.

“Love the braids,” Dean teases as the girl’s mother rushes to her side.

Sam flushes. “Shut up.”


	30. Meg!Sam x Jo for @stargazingbros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS DRABBLE CONTAINS NON-CON

How did this happen?

Jo whimpers helplessly, straining her limps with what little strength she has left. Between the thick leather cuffs and the strong ropes keeping her spread eagle on the bed, she’s not going anywhere. Part of her isn’t sure she  _wants_  to. That part can shut up, though, because now is not the time to be thinking about how she wanted this. She just didn’t want it this way.

Sam’s body- the demon’s body- is hard and hot beneath her. His hands are huge on her hips. Sam’s massive frame dwarfs her own and that shouldn’t be a turn-on, but it is. How Sam got possessed, she had no clue, but she could feel it in her gut the minute he walked into that bar that something was wrong. She wishes she’d been the wrong one.

“Gonna cum again?” the demon hisses, voice low and husky in a way that makes her pussy clench around the cock violating her body.

Tears slip from the corners of her eyes to her hair as the second in a long series of unwanted orgasms rolls through her body and Sam’s voice whispers filthy-wrong-hot praise in her ear.


	31. Steve x Danny x Cath for @books-and-icecream

Catherine throws herself onto the bed with a giggle, Danny already molding himself to her back. Steve rolls his eyes and picks up their abandoned pants. He drops those in the hamper and strips down to his boxers. Danny nuzzles into the back of Cath’s neck, looking especially cuddly in Steve’s flannel. Cath is down to a soft t-shirt and panties, bare legs intwining with Danny’s.

God, he loves them.

“Room for me in here?” he asks, already climbing onto the bed. He fits himself against Danny’s back and throws his arm over them both, nuzzling against the soft ducktail at the base of Danny’s skull.

“I’m gonna roast,” Danny whines, though there’s no real heat behind it.

Cath’s laugh is quiet and lovely. “That’s what you get for being the middle spoon.”


	32. McDanno for @books-and-icecream

“I’m just saying, this many flowers for a wedding is expensive and impractical. When we get married, we don’t need so many flowers.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but nods along with Danny’s ranting as Grover leans forward and says in a teasing voice, “When  _is_  the wedding?”

Danny flushes, from his ears all the way down his neck, and Steve laughs.

* * *

They don’t get home until late. They undress in silence and prepare for bed in silence, and crawl under the sheets together. Danny snuggles up against Steve’s side, content to sleep, but Steve’s mind won’t shut down.

“I can hear you thinking,” Danny sighs after a long while. “Spit it out, babe.”

Steve does just that. “When  _are_  we getting married?”

“Well…” Danny nuzzles against Steve’s chest, “you have to ask me first.”

 _Oh yeah._  Steve rolls to face Danny and scoots down the bed so they’re eye to eye.

“Danny?”

“Yes, Steve?”

“Will you marry me?”

Danny grins, wild and beautiful. “Yes.”

Steve’s heart leaps in his chest and he yanks Danny into a fierce kiss. Danny happily pulls Steve on top of him.

“Do we get to have ‘Just got engaged sex’?” Steve asks, already grinding their lower bodies together.

“Hell yeah.”


	33. Dean x Jack (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

“Doing so good,” Dean praises, sliding two fingers into Jack’s hole.

The boy is still tight, almost virgin tight, and he digs his own fingers into his thighs to keep still while Dean strokes over his prostate.

“Dean, please,” he whines.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Dean asks, hard cock bumping against the perfect curve of Jack’s ass.

“Need your cock.” Jack is breathless, cheeks flushed. “Need it in me.”

“Yeah? Want me to fuck you?”

“ _Please_.”

Dean climbs up on the bed and rubs the head of his cock against the gaping hole presented to him. “Deep breath, baby.”


	34. Kono x Reader for @books-and-icecream

You adjust the strap of your bra again, eyeing your reflection in the mirror. You look pretty damn good if you do say so yourself. You can’t wait to see the look on Kono’s face when she sees you in this.

Speaking of…

“You coming out anytime soon?” she calls, tone light and teasing.

You open the bathroom door, leaning against the frame and striking a sexy pose. “Hey, babe.”

She laughs, head thrown back against the couch cushion. You grin and slide a hand down your body.

“So, that’s a yes?” you ask, straightening up.

Kono’s gaze darkens and she pulls her lower lip between her teeth, beckoning you over with one finger.

You cross the room and slide into her lap. “Yeah?”

She tilts her head up to catch your lips in a kiss. “Oh, yes.”


	35. McDanno for @books-and-icecream

Steve bursts into the building, sending a startled nurse diving out of the way. He spots Kono by the front desk and rushes to her. When he speaks, the words trip over each other.

“Where is he?”

She lays a soothing hand on his arm. “Still in surgery. There’s nothing you can do right now. Come one, sit down. The doctor will come get us when he’s out. Where’s Chin?”

Steve reluctantly allows himself to be pushed down into the chair. “He’s… he’s at the Palace, booking the guy. What the hell even happened?”

Kono sits next to him, small hands rubbing his shoulder. “Drunk driver. The guy went flying through the parking lot and just-” she cuts off, looking away.

His heart clenches. “You saw.”

She nods.

Steve loops his arms around her tiny frame. “I’m sorry, Kono.”

“I couldn’t… there was so much  _blood_.” She sniffles. “And he was so  _still_ , and- oh, God, Grace. He was going to pick up Grace-”

“Shit, I have to call Rachel.” Steve keeps one arm around Kono, digging his phone out with his other and dialing.

* * *

Chin, Rachel, and Grace are all present by the time the doctor comes out calling for the “family of Danny Williams.” Steve has been pacing for the last half hour and only Grace’s tiny hand slipping into his stops him from slamming the doctor against the wall and demanding information.

He listens carefully as the doctor explains Danny’s injuries, how it looks good but he’s not out of the woods yet, how they’re keeping him in a medically induced coma for at least the next twenty-four hours.

“Can we see him?” Steve asks as soon as the doctor finishes speaking.

“Two at a time and only for a few minutes each,” the doctor explains. “They should be finishing up getting him settle in a room, so I’ll take you up to the ICU.”

* * *

He’s so small.

Steve stares at Danny’s still form through the window, arms folded over his chest. Despite his stature, Danny has never been a small person. Seeing him so still, surrounded by machines, just feels wrong.

Grace is crying. Steve wants to rush in and comfort her, but the doctor was very insistent on the two-at-a-time rule and Rachel is already sweeping the teenager into her arms.

“He’ll be okay,” Chin says in that knowing way of his, appearing by Steve’s elbow. “How about Kono and I go in next, give you some time to process, and then you can be alone with him?”

“Okay.” Steve barely recognizes his own voice.

* * *

Being alone with Danny is hard.

Steve sits by the bed, carefully holding Danny’s hand in his. He’s warm, at least. That’s good.

“I should’ve been there,” Steve breathes, words impossibly loud in the quiet room. “I’m sorry, Danny, I should’ve… should’ve been…” his voice catches in his throat and he presses his forehead to the back of Danny’s hand. “Fuck. I”m sorry.”

* * *

Steve spends the night, sleeping on a cot a nurse found and set up in the hall by Danny’s room. He doesn’t sleep much, between the bustle of the hospital around him and his own mind turning, and when he gets up in the morning he knows even the strongest coffee won’t be enough to revive him.

Around noon, Grace and Rachel return. They’re just in time for the doctor to inform them that things are looking great and he’s bringing Danny out of the coma. Grace hugs Steve as tight as her skinny arms can, staring through the window as the doctor does his job.

“You can go sit with him,” the doctor was when he’s finished. “It could take several hours for him to wake up, so be patient. Page a nurse as soon as he wakes, alright?”

Grace is nodding solemnly, tugging Steve into the room as Rachel murmurs her thanks. Steve drags a second chair over and sits Grace it, only to have her tuck herself under his arm the first chance she gets. He holds Danny’s hand and they sit like that, talking quietly. Rachel comes and goes, bringing coffee and food and occasionally stepping in to lay a reassuring hand on someone’s shoulder. Steve can’t imagine how she’s feeling- despite their history, he knows she loves Danny in her own little way.

* * *

It takes six hours, thirty-two minutes, and fifteen seconds for Danny to wake up.

Grace notices first, leaping to her feet so quickly she startles Steve a little and Rachel comes rushing back into the room.

“Danno?” she says softly, leaning over the bed.

Sure enough, Danny’s eyes are open. He looks a little hazy and out of it still, but he’s awake and Steve’s heart feels like it could burst.

“Hey, Monkey,” Danny softly, lifting the hand Steve isn’t gripping to brush tears from his daughter’s eyes.

“How do you feel?” she asks, clearly trying to be stronger than she is.

“Like shit,” he answers honestly. He turns his head to see Steve. “Hey, babe. No kiss?”

Steve makes a strange noise and leans in to gently kiss Danny’s forehead. “Don’t you ever do that to us again.”

“Oh, trust me,” Danny says with a quiet laugh, pulling Grace down to his chest. “I don’t plan to.”


	36. Dean x Mary (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

“Mom,” he gasps, fingers digging into her breasts.

The sting of his fingernails in soft flesh sends arousal shooting down her spine, making her pussy clench tight around his cock. He’s huge inside her- bigger than John, she’s pretty sure- and the way he  _moves_. Every thrust is perfectly angled, with just enough force behind it. “Yes,” she murmurs, covering his hands with her own. “I’m here, baby.”

“ _Mom_.” The word is almost a sob, spoken into the valley of her breasts as he hunches over her. “Please, I’m close.”

Mary curls her fingers around the back of Dean’s head. “Go on. Cum for Mommy.”


	37. McDanno (NSFW) for @nihilvanum

“What the hell are you wearing?” Steve asks with a wicked grin, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Danny grumbles. “Perp pushed me into a dumpster and this is all Chin had available.”

Steve snickers. “Aw, I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation, you look good.”

“Look good. I look good? Of course I look good, I always look good, except right now. Right now I look like a fucking tourist with no fashion sense.”

Danny keeps ranting and Steve’s listening- or trying to- but his eyes keep slipping down Danny’s body to where his shorts aren’t leaving anything to the imagination.

“What are you staring at?” Danny snaps, waving a hand in front of Steve’s face. “I know, I look ridiculous, but that doesn’t mean-”

Steve does a quick recon of their surroundings and spots a small side road. “Turn there.”

“What? Why?”

“Just turn there, Danny, please?”

Danny grumbles but obeys. He parks when Steve tells him to and sits back with a huff.

“We’re here. Now what the hell is- whoa!”

Steve’s already got Danny’s cock out of his shorts, jerking it to hardness as he wraps his mouth around the tip and sucks.

“Holy shit, Steve!”

The dark-haired man grins, blinking up at Danny. “Yeah?”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Sucking your cock,” and Steve gets right back to doing that, somehow managing to keep talking. “Look so good in these shorts, I just…” he runs his tongue up the underside “couldn’t help myself.”

Danny rolls his eyes but sinks his fingers into Steve’s hair. “Well, then you better get a move on before I finish things myself.”

“Yes, sir.”


	38. McDanno (NSFW) for @nihilvanum

“Wait, what do you mean everything?” Danny eyes Steve.

“Everything,” Steve says, drawing the word out as he pulls Danny to him. It’s a good thing they’re the only ones in the office right now.

“And what exactly does everything cover?” Danny plants his palms on Steve’s chest, loving the solid warmth presented to him.

“Well…” Steve leans down and presses a kiss under Danny’s jaw. “I know all your little sweet spots.”

“All of them?”

Steve nips at Danny’s throat and down to the curve where neck meets shoulder, where he bites down just hard enough to make Danny moan. “All of them,” he growls. “Want me to show you?”

Danny is already hard enough to break something, fingers digging into Steve’s shoulders as the bigger man’s hand slips down to grip his ass. “Fuck Steve, we’re in the-”

“Whoa, boss!”

The pair leaps apart, causing Kono to dissolve into a fit of giggles. Chin looks like he’s trying to claw his eyes out.

“Sorry!” Danny squeaks, shoving Steve in their direction as he makes a hasty retreat. Once he’s safe in his locked office, he throws himself into his chair and conjures up thoughts of every not-sexy thing he can think of.

He’s going to murder Steve, as soon as he figures out just how much the man knows.


	39. Dean x Young!Mary (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

Yep. Definitely going to Hell again, but Dean can’t bring himself to care. Hell can have him, as long as he gets this.

Mary throws her head back at a particularly rough thrust, blonde curls spilling across the sheets. He keeps her wrists pinned by her shoulders, his hips forcing her legs wider, but she’s not fighting him. She never was. Turns out his mom is a kinky little minx who really likes to be held down and made to take it.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” he growls, watching the way her breasts bounce where they’re caught on top of the bra he pulled down. He wants to suck on those again- perfect tits that fit in his mouth like they were made for him.

Maybe it’s the other way around. Maybe he was made for them.


	40. Dean x Reader for @manawhaat

“No. Uh-uh. Not happening.”

Y/N glares up at Dean. “What the hell, Dean? It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It’s a fuckin’ terrible idea, is what it is!”

She shoves at his chest. “Yeah, well, do you have a better idea?”

Unfortunately, he doesn’t and it makes him unbelievably angry. It’s not like they haven’t done this before- set someone, usually Y/N, up as bait for the monster. But this is different. That was then. This is now.

“Unless you can come up with something better in the next four hours, I’m going to do my job and help us catch this thing.”

Y/N stalks away, vanishing into their motel room. Dean growls low in his throat and rubs a hand over his face.

“This girl has lost her mind,” he mutters.

“Yeah, well,” Sam finally pipes up. “How else is she gonna be able to put up with being married to you?”


	41. Sam x Jack (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

“So beautiful,” Sam murmurs, running a hand over his young lover’s chest.

Jack is soaked in sweat, making Sam glad he had the foresight to put a towel on the chair before tying the boy up, and trembling. His cock is a deep red color, balls drawn up tight against his body. When Sam’s fingers brush over one tight nipple, a sudden spurt of cum leaps from his tip and he makes an almost inhuman sound.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so close, aren’t you?”

Jack whines, hips thrusting into empty air. Sam’s kept him on edge for what probably feels like forever and the slightest touch would probably be enough at this point.

“Wanna cum?”

“Sam, please, Sam, Sam-”

“Easy, easy. Deep breaths.”

Jack obeys.

“Just a little longer, then you’ll get to cum.”

Jack’s frustrated groan makes Sam chuckle.


	42. Megstiel (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

“How badly do you want me, little girl?”

Meg shudders as the vibrator is dragged gently over her clit, gazing up at her lover. “Please, Daddy. Need it.”

He chuckles, a low sound that sends shivers down her spine, and teases the tip of the vibrator over her folds. “Yeah? What do you need?”

“Need your cock,” she gasps.

Castiel settles between her spread thighs, pressing the toy against her entrance. “Not the toy? But I bought it special for you.”

She bites her lip, shifting her hips a little to try and get said toy inside her. “Daddy…”

“Choose, sweetheart.”


	43. Dean x Anael (NSFW) for @stargazingbros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-CON CONTENT

Anael’s cries echo off the walls of the dungeon, high and sharp and just as beautiful as her bare body as she trembles through another orgasm. Dean knows angels have more stamina than humans, but everyone has a limit and he can feel Anael getting closer to hers.

“Feel like opening those pretty lips yet?” he purrs, circling the chair to stand behind her. Her head is already tilted back and he holds it there with a tight grip on those gorgeous red curls, admiring the long lines of her body.

“Go to Hell,” she growls, but there’s not much heat left in it.

“Been there already, sweetheart. Where do you think I learned all these fun tricks?”

He flicks the remote in his other hand and the vibrator tied to her clit kicks up a notch. She wails, jerking in her bonds. He chuckles and crouches beside her, forcing her eyes to meet his.

“Tell me where Lucifer is and this can end,” he offers.

Her voice is breathless and shaky, but her eyes have drifted down to the bulge in his jeans. She licks her lips, eyes jumping back up to his. “And if I don’t want it to end?”

He releases her hair to run his hand over her breasts, pausing to tweak one perfect pink nipple. “Tell me what I want to know, then, and we can have as much fun as you like.”

Her grin is more than a little wicked. He likes it. “You have yourself a deal, Winchester.”


End file.
